Richter Rosenheim
Overview Richter Rosenheim, A vampire lord from Vellond during the Second War of Heroes. He is a usable hero for the Dark Legion in 'Kingdom Under Fire: A War of Heroes' and the deluxe version 'Kingdom Under Fire: Gold'. * Main Weapon: Caster Magic * Main Skill: Melee Background The Vampire Lord Richter Rosenheim has a secret and dark past. He was born into an ordinary human family and lived his early childhood quite happily until the night the nature he inherited from his vampire father burned in his blood. With a full moon in the sky, the thirst for blood burning in his body made him crazy. He killed every member of his family and sucked them all dry. When he finally regained consciousness only the corpses remained. Ever since he has worn he would avenge the death of his family and end this miserable fate with his own hand. After killing his father, Baron Rosenheim, he became the head of the largest vampire clan in Vellond. He was attracted to Rick Blood just as a moth is attracted to a fire - probably because both of them have a dark past that they would rather not mention. They even share the same feeling of eternal loneliness. When he learned about Rick's campaign against the humans. Richter promised to lend him a hand. '''- Excerpt from the game manual.''' KUF: A War of Heroes He is first introduced in the dark campaign being accompanied by Rick Blood in the Ruins of lost souls. After the failure of the first invasion in human territories, The Dark Emporer was forced to re-evauluate the strength of the humans. Rick and Richter enter the Ruins of Lost Souls to obtain the Amulet of Hamhike which he can hand to Amaruak to magically dissipate the arcane fog sorrounding the Essex Woods and allow the Dark Legion to enter the temple of Ehlonna which protects the Ancient Heart. They discover the Amulet deep in the ruins but as they obtain it they unknowingly release a succubus demon named Lily, she is of little concern to Rick so he suggests leaving her to her fate and carrying on with the plan. Lily feeling offended by this attempts to charm Rick with her magic, Rick explains that her type of magic has no effect on this walking corpse. With that, Rick begins to leave, taken back by the power that radiates off of Rick, Lily decides to accompany him and essentially joins the Dark Legion. With the Amulet of Hamhike in Rick Blood's possession, Rick commands Richter to assault Essex Woods to buy time for him to seize the Ancient Heart from the Temple of Ehlonna. With the aid of Amaruak's dark magic, Rick and Lily managed to dissipate the fog that covers the Essex Woods and entered the Temple. Lauriana reveals her true intentions to Richter and she suggests pushing forward into the elven settlements and razing them to the ground. Richter calls her out on this, saying this is what the dark elves truly want, nevertheless he likes the plan and offers his help along with Likuku. They then proceed to cause severe damage to Essex Woods but are unable to completely destroy it. Rick Blood successfully obtains the Ancient Heart and orders the Dark Legion to retreat. After successfully stealing the Ancient Heart, Rick begins to build the Altar of Destruction as suggested by Amaruak. Knowing definitely that the Humans will attack the altar, he ordered Likuku and Richter to position the army on the way to slow their advance. By the time the alliance managed to break through the defensive lines the altar is almost complete, with the Ancient Heart being used as a catalyst the Dark Legion had been greatly enhanced as they were in the vicinity of it which happened to be where a huge conflict was going to take place between the two warring factions. The Altar of Destruction is obliterated by Moonlight during the battle, this caused the Dark Legion to panic and rout. Richter was able to rally fragments of the Dark Legion and they retreated back to Vellond in order to recuperate. Many events unfold for the Human alliance, as the Dark Legion go into a defensive stance until the right time to strike. King Gernot at this point has been assassinated appointing Curian as the new King of Azilla, this provokes a war between Azilla and the Ecclecians. Likuku and Richter use this to wipe out Azillian sentries stationed in Hexter in order to reclaim it. Now with Hexter back in Dark Legion control, Likuku and Richter march their forces onto Hironeidon territory. This forces the newly appointed King of Azilla, Curian to sign a treaty with the King of Ecclecia in order to focus his forces onto the oncoming threat. During the invasion of Hironeiden, Amaruak appears with an undead army of his own declaring his own intentions surprise attacking both factions, now an enemy of both the human alliance and the dark legion, they both retreat into their own countries in order to regroup and to gain an intelligence of what Amaruak plans to do. Likuku and Richter learn that Amaruak is re-building the Altar of Destruction, Richter goes on a recon mission to find out what happened to Rick Blood leaving Likuku in temporary control of the entirety of the Dark Legion. Amaruak keeps Rick bound in the Dungeon of Lava. Richter was able to learn this information as his scouts reported many of his undead surrounding the immediate area. He suspected that this dungeon might have some relationship with the disappearance of the Dark Emperor and he decides to investigate this personally. He discovers that Rick had been chained up somewhere deep in the Dungeon of Lava, Richter then rescues him. Rick explains that Amaruak is responsible for this, when he lost his power when the Ancient Heart was destroyed, Amaruak teleported him here and left him to rot for all eternity. He vows to destroy the undead lich. Rick Blood and his Dark Legion march towards the newly constructed Altar of Destruction by the hands of Amarauk, along the way he loses the control of his ogres due to a ritual taking place in the vicinity. These Ancient candles were the source of the problem and he seeks out to destroy the five within the region. He ultimately succeeds and regains Likuku and his ogres loyalty. It is at this point Richter suggests that he should split from the forces and destroy the remaining ancient candles in the area, Rick accepts this plan and continues to march towards the Altar of Destruction without him. Richter at this point seeks out his own agenda. He heads back to his home in Vellond, a castle in the hands of his father Baron Rosenheim. He plans to overthrow his father and gain control of his castle, with the experience and power he had gained with being with the Dark Legion he was able to defeat his father and claim his riches as his own. From here he could seek pushing out his influence further into Vellond. Human Campaign Point of View In both campaigns there are subtle differences involving Rick Blood in the similar missions of the game. * When clearing out the Dark Legion forces of Essex Woods, Curian, Moonlight and the Mysterious Knight encounter Rick Blood and his accomplices. He orders Likuku and Richter to deal with them before teleporting out of sight with Lily and Amaruak. Dark Campaign Point of View * When at the verge of escaping the Essex Woods, Rick Blood encounters Curian, Moonlight and the Mysterious Knight, before the Mysterious Knight could strike at Rick he teleports away with Lily and Amaruak. Prior to this, Likuku, Richter and Laurianna (if she is still alive at this point) escape from Essex Woods through very different means. Trivia Richter can be very annoying to level up as his bats count as their own units despite being unselectable and therefore gain the experience on the confirmed kill rather than himself. It is advised to have him kill off your buildings or units with the forced attack key (A) to get him to level up effectively and safely, as he is not a powerhouse when it comes to melee damage on his own. He relies on his bats to deal the most damage. If you are playing normally you will quickly realize he falls very far behind the other heroes in terms of experience gains.